Electronic components, such as light emitting-receiving devices including optical semiconductor devices, such as semiconductor laser diodes (LD), light emitting diodes (LED), photo diodes (PD), and image sensors, are commonly mounted on wiring boards described below.
The wiring boards include an insulating substrate having a rectangular plate shape and wiring conductors disposed on, for example, a principal surface or a side surface of the insulating substrate. The wiring conductors include mounting electrodes for electrically connecting an electronic component to a circuit board.
For example, the electronic component is mounted on a mounting portion provided on the principal surface of the insulating substrate. The mounted electronic component is connected to portions of the wiring conductors, which extend from the mounting portion to the mounting electrodes, and are electrically connected to the mounting electrodes through the wiring conductors. A joining body may be joined to the insulating substrate. The joining body includes a lens and a connector for transmitting optical signals between the electronic component and an external electronic circuit. An electronic module (for example, a photoelectric conversion module) is formed by electrically connecting the mounting electrodes to connecting circuit portions on the circuit board with a conductive joining material, such as solder.